The Unlikely Savior
by gaarasgirl93
Summary: Kagome wanders off after getting into a big fight with Inuyasha and comes across the forest that belongs to none other than Lord Sesshomaru. She finds Rin in some trouble not too far away and saves her, but gets caught up in the fray. Now injured and with a small girl to take care of, Kagome gets taken by someone she never thought possible. How will this all turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I haven't really written in a while. My first story was written in my freshman year of high school so I thought it was fitting to write another during my freshman year of college. Anyway:

Main Characters: Sesshomaru and Kagome

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Plot: Kagome wanders off after getting into a big fight with Inuyasha and comes across the forest that belongs to none other than Lord Sesshomaru. She finds Rin in some trouble not too far away and saves her, but gets caught up in the fray. Now injured and with a small girl to take care of, Kagome gets taken by someone she never thought possible. How will this all turn out?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters at all.

"Inuyasha, SIT!", yelled Kagome. Inuyasha had yet again pissed Kagome off by refusing her the right to go home. They had been walking constantly all day and had not come across any jewel shards, so the group had decided to head back to Kaede's hut to devise a new plan of action. Now after a long day, Kagome wanted to go home to finish up some schoolwork in her time and get a decent night's sleep after a long, stressful day.

"Inuyasha can be so frustrating sometimes. Well, he'll be probably be waiting for me at the well to stop me from going home, so I'll just take a walk and wait for him to leave." Thought Kagome.

Kagome walked for what seemed like hours. She spaced out a little bit and didn't notice that she had walked into unfamiliar territory. She finally realized this a couple minutes later and got very worried.

"Now where am I?" thought Kagome. "I'll just double back the way I came so I get back to the village".

She walked for about half an hour and realized that she was still did not recognize this part of the forest. Suddenly she heard a young girl screaming just a little way away. Kagome ran towards the sound and came across Rin, Sesshomaru's young human companion, in between three large snake demons.

"If you hurt me, Lord Sesshomaru will come and kill you. Then you'll be sorry," said Rin in a strong voice. Inside she was terrified, but Sesshomaru had shown her that she should not show weakness. She struggled against the snake demons and put up a great fight. After Kagome got over the initial shock, she rushed forward to help. She had forgotten her bow and arrows, but Kaede had been training her in her priestess abilities every time they came back to the village. Now she can shot her holy powers through her hands. Although, it did help to have a bow.

Using her power, she purified one of the snake demons in one shot. This got the attention of the other two. While one of them stayed with Rin to attack her, the other went straight for Kagome. Kagome got a little frightened, but she knew that he was nothing that she couldn't handle, but when the snake demon started to increase his speed and got right in front of Kagome, she froze. The snake demon took this as an opening and slashed at Kagome's stomach. His tail, which was razor sharp, made a large laceration on her stomach.

This broke Kagome out of her stupor. She felt all the pain, but that was quickly being masked by her adrenaline. She touched the demon with her hand before he could realize it and purified him. Now she just had the final snake demon to deal with.

Rin was still screaming at the demon while he tried to bite her with his fangs. He was dangerously close, but before he could make the kill, Kagome shot her holy powers at the snake demon and purified him. Rin smiled while Kagome was getting woozy from the blood loss. It was just another few seconds before she collapsed.

Rin ran up to her and held her in her arms. She then tried to put pressure on Kagome's wound just like the healers at the palace showed her to. Sesshomaru had taken Rin there a couple times so he could work on some of his paperwork and lordly duties. Rin had taken this time to torment Jaken and learn some medicine from some of the healers. She wanted to be just like Kagome, and one of the priestess's duties was to take care of the wounded. Now her knowledge was being put to the test.

"Kagome, wake up!" yelled Rin. "Please wake up. I need you."

Kagome started to open her eyes and, with blurry vision, saw Rin starting to cry. She gathered her strength and tried to sit up for Rin's sake, but as soon as she started, she stopped. The pain was too much and brought her back into darkness. By this time, Rin was hysterically crying. She needed Kagome and Kagome needed her.

Sesshomaru had just come back to the group's campsite from hunting and found Jaken running around everywhere calling Rin's name. Ah Un even looked worried.

"Jaken, what happened?" questioned Sesshomaru coolly. "Where is Rin?"

"Please do not kill me milord." pleaded Jaken. Sesshomaru looked at him with a calculating look." I was just taking a quick nap when she wandered off. When I woke up, I found that she was not here and searched everywhere for her. She is nowhere to be found."

Jaken was then squashed by Sesshomaru's foot, and Sesshomaru took off. He followed Rin's scent. It was a little difficult considering it had been quite a while. He kept searching for her for a few minutes, but then caught the scent of blood, and a lot of it. He raced toward the scent and came across a hysterical Rin and an unconscious Kagome.

"Rin, what has happened?" asked Sesshomaru emotionlessly. He was slightly confused to see a human miko with his ward.

Rin told him the whole story with the demons and Kagome, but she had to pause quite a bit to collect herself. Sesshomaru was patient while listening to her story, and periodically looking at Kagome bleeding in Rin's arms.

"You won't let her die. Right, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a few seconds, and came to one conclusion.

"Rin…

A cliffie, ooh. There is going to be a big twist in this story, so follow the story. I think that this story is tons better than my last one "Kaname xxx Sousuke", so ta ta for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I know that it has been quite a while since I last updated my stories. It has been a hell of a first two semesters, and I'm not even done yet. I honestly didn't have any time to write anything but papers. I am determined to finish this story, so here we go.

"Talk"= talking

"_Talk"_= thoughts

Last chapter:

_You won't let her die. Right, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin._

_Sesshomaru thought about it for a few seconds, and came to one conclusion._

_"Rin…"_

"She can come with us," stated Sesshomaru. Rin squealed with happiness.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin.

"Quiet Rin. You are damaging my lord's ears!" screamed Jaken. Sesshomaru got very annoyed with Jaken, so he sent him flying about fifty feet in the air. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru picked up Kagome. She was still unconcious and had blood flowing profusely from her wounds. Sesshomaru tore off a piece of his haori and wrapped it around Kagome's stomach wound. She whimpered a little bit when it was applied but then calmed down after Sesshomaru took his hand off of her.

"_This wench has saved my ward, but she does not seem all that powerful. Maybe keeping her close to me will allow this Sesshomaru to uncover her secrets and perhaps she will be excellent bait for the idiotic half-breed," thought Sesshomaru._

"Come, Rin," commanded Sesshomaru. He walked away with Kagome in his arms and Rin trailing behind. Jaken was yelling at Lord Sesshomaru to wait for him, but Sesshomaru just ignored him and walked on.

"My lord. Where are we going?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru paused before answering.

"We are going to the palace so the human can heal," stated Sesshomaru.

**With the Inu gang:**

"I wonder where Kagome is," stated Sango. It had been a couple hours since they had last seen her. Inuyasha was still pouting after his latest SIT session. He could care less where she was right now.

"Feh, let the wench do what she wants," said Inuyasha. Sango glared at Inuyasha while Miroku and Shippo just shook their heads. Kirara was resting just a little ways off, but even she opened one eye before going back to sleep.

"We should look for her," said Shippo. "She could be really hurt. Inuyasha, you should get off your lazy butt and go look for her."

"Why you little runt!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm going to pulverize you." Shippo ran as fast as his little legs could manage. Inuyasha only stopped chasing him after Shippo used his top trick and Inuyasha was stuck on the ground with a huge headache. After some thinking and a scowl, Inuyasha jumped off the ground and bounded into Inuyasha forest.

"I knew his worry for Kagome would get him going," said Shippo with a proud look on his face. Miroku and Sango just smiled before heading off on Kirara after Inuyasha.

**With Sesshomaru's group:**

Sesshomaru carried an unconscious Kagome in his arms for quite some time while Rin just hummed along and Jaken fumed.

"_This wench will only slow us down. Why did milord have to bring her along?" thought Jaken._

Sesshomaru looked down at the injured young woman in his arms. _"She seems like such an interesting human judging by our past encounters. She does not fear me. She also smells a great deal better than the other humans," thought Sesshomaru._

The group walked along until dark. They found a small area in the forest to make camp. Sesshomaru set Kagome down by a large oak tree. Somehow he found himself being quite gentle with her. He had never shown any feeling toward another human before, only anger towards Inuyasha's human mother. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to start a fire while he went to hunt.

"Jaken, you must also keep an eye on the woman. She is not to be harmed or it will be your head. Understood?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Milord," squealed Jaken. With that, Sesshomaru bounded into the forest.

**With the Inu gang:**

"Kagome must be around here somewhere," said Shippo.

"The new moon is coming tonight. I don't think that Inuyasha has the capability to sniff out Kagome for the time being. Maybe we should make camp now," whispered Miroku to Sango.

"Good idea," said Sango, "Inuyasha. We should take a break. It's nightfall, and humans need rest."

"Fine," said Inuyasha. He knows that the new moon is tonight and that they are just trying to tactfully tell him that fact," But we are looking for Kagome at dawn." With that, the group settled down for the night to get some shut eye.

**With Sesshomaru's group:**

Sesshomaru returned the group within half an hour. Kagome still had not woken up, but her wound had stopped bleeding. Sesshomaru felt her forehead and it had grown hot just during the time he was gone. He knew that he had to get her to the palace now.

"Jaken. Rin. We must go now. Both of you will ride Ah Un," commanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes, milord," they both said simultaneously. They both jumped onto Ah Un while Sesshomaru carefully picked up Kagome. She then started to sweat, so Sesshomaru knew she didn't have much time. With the speed the two demons were going, they were able to get the palace in less than an hour. By then, Kagome was panting and turning pale. Sesshomaru rushed her to the healer, Sarah. Sarah was a fox demon with an uncanny skill for medicine. She had been with Sesshomaru's family since before he was born.

"Sarah, you must heal this human," said Sesshomaru.

"Of course, milord," said Sarah. Sarah took Kagome into the room and stripped her down to her undergarments and looked her over for any superficial wounds. Then, she took a look at the miko's stomach wound and grimaced.

"_This is very bad," thought Sarah."She has contracted an infection through her wound."_ Sarah put some crushed herbs on the wound and made Kagome drink an herbal potion that would take away the pain and make her sleep easier. Once she was done, she exited the room to report to Sesshomaru. She was very surprised to see him outside the room instead of in his office. He seemed to be very concerned with this human.

"Well?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She has an infection from her stomach wound, but I can find no other wounds on her person. I have given her herbs and medicines for pain and infection. She should be asleep for a day or two with the amount of herbs I gave her," said Sarah.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and strolled inside without Sarah's permission. She followed after him and patted herself on the back for remembering to put a blanket on Kagome to hide her modesty. Sesshomaru took a long look at Kagome before walking out of the room. Sarah could not help the small smile she plastered on her face.

"_This human seems to have picked milord's interests. Just maybe this will turn into something more. Ooh, it will be exciting here for a while," thought Sarah._

**With the Inu gang:**

It was daybreak that the gang set out again on their search for Kagome. Now that Inuyasha's acute senses had returned to him, they could probably find Kagome. They walked for a while following Inuyasha before stopping at a fork in the road.

"Inuyasha. Which way?" asked Sango. Inuyasha paused before answering.

"Guys, I smell Kagome's blood," said Inuyasha with a grave face. Everyone stunned in silence not able to say anything at all.

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku.

"Definitely," said Inuyasha. The group moved in the direction to find a battlefield.

"This is where the blood is strongest. There was definitely a battle here and Kagome's blood was spilled," stated Inuyasha.

"Well, do you know where she is?" asked Shippo.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. He paused for a second.

"Well?" said Sango impatiently.

"She's with Sesshomaru," growled Inuyasha.

At the palace:

Sesshomaru checked on Kagome periodically to see if there was any change. Every time Sarah was there to check on Kagome's wound. She still had not woken up, but Sarah was not really worried. It was Sesshomaru that was on edge.

During one of the times he came to see Kagome, Sesshomaru actually sat in the chair next to Kagome. He just watched her.

"She really is different from the other humans. She may even be a little appealing," thought Sesshomaru.

All of a sudden, Kagome's breathing rapidly accelerated and she started to thrash around on the bed. Of course this was the one time that Sarah wasn't present.

"Sarah, get in here!" yelled Sesshomaru. Sarah rushed in and tried to restrain Kagome.

"What is wrong with her?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"She's…"

Author's note: Cliffie again. Sorry to leave you guys hanging last time. Being a health science major in college definitely is time consuming. I'll try and be quick on the next one. Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I wanted to put this up quickly especially since you reviewed. I am really sorry for not updating this story sooner. I just have A LOT going on with school and shadowing. I really meant to update this earlier. Anyway, I don't want to keep you hanging so here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_Last time:_

"_What is wrong with her?" demanded Sesshomaru._

"_She's…"_

**At the palace:**

"She's having a seizure my lord. The infection must have spread," explained Sarah. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside, she was frantic. It had been a long time since she had dealt with this type of situation.

"You can heal her, right?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but I need your help," said Sarah," Restrain her while I get a piece of wood." Sesshomaru did what he was told and held Kagome down.

"What will the wood do?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It will keep her from biting her tongue while she is seizing. Humans have actually almost bitten their tongues off during these episodes," said Sarah.

Once Sarah put the piece of wood in Kagome's mouth, she applied more salve to her stomach wound. Once that was done, she crushed up more herbs and put them in Kagome's mouth which wasn't easy because she was still seizing.

A few minutes went by, but to the occupants in the room, it felt like hours. Kagome finally stopped seizing and went into a deep sleep. Sarah checked her vital signs and other than her heart rate being a little slow, she was okay.

"She should be fine for now milord. She should wake up in a couple days. If she doesn't, I don't know if she will ever wake up," said Sarah with a solemn look on her face. She did not expect to see an expression on Sesshomaru's face, but she could see in his eyes that he was sad and worried for the girl. After about a minute, Sesshomaru left without a word leaving Sarah to her thoughts.

With the Inu gang:

"What do you mean she is with Sesshomaru?" yelled Sango.

"I mean that that bastard took her. He probably hurt her, too," said Inuyasha.

"Well let's go get her then," said Shippo.

"It's not that easy," said Inuyasha," I have only been to his palace once, and he has changed the location a lot of times."

"Well, just sniff out her trail. It can't be too hard," said Shippo.

"Keh. Whatever, runt. I'll do what I want," said Inuyasha. He then proceeded to get down to the ground and sniffed around. Shippo just sniggered while Miroku and Sango stifled laughter. Inuyasha crawled around for about half an hour before yelling that he had found her trail. They raced off eager to see their friend again.

**At the palace:**

Over the rest of the day, Sesshomaru visited Kagome whenever he had the free time. Her condition had not changed, but he could see more color in her cheeks and her breathing had evened out a bit. The third time he checked on her, he was surprised to see Rin by the bed.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Rin wanted to see Miss Kagome. Miss Kagome saved Rin, so Rin hopes she gets better soon," said Rin. Sesshomaru could tell that Rin truly felt attached to the girl.

"_Maybe I should keep this human around for longer than intended. She can be a playmate to Rin and take care of her," thought Sesshomaru._

"Rin, would you like the human to stay here?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin's face lit up and she bounced around the room.

"Oh yes milord. Rin would love that very very much!" exclaimed Rin. Sesshomaru shushed her after her outburst so she wouldn't wake Kagome. Although, at this time, not even an explosion could wake Kagome. She was still in a deep sleep.

**A few days later…**

Kagome still had not woken up, and Sarah was beginning to become worried. After that first day with Kagome's seizure, Sesshomaru had stayed cramped up in his study, but he still made Sarah give him reports on her condition. It was later on that day that Sesshomaru smelled his half breed younger brother.

"_I was wondering when the half breed would show up," thought Sesshomaru. _ After waiting a few minutes, Sesshomaru proceeded to his entrance gate. There he met his brother and his companions.

"Where is Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked. He loved to torture Inuyasha.

"I do not know who you are talking about. Get off my grounds mutt," said Sesshomaru.

"I know you have her, now where is she?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just smirked again and drew Tokijin. Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga, and the fight was on. It just so happened that at that moment, Kagome had finally woken up.

With Kagome:

"_Ugh, my head. My stomach! Everything seems to hurt," Thought Kagome._ She slowly opened to her eyes and adjusted to the light. Everything was so bright, but once she adjusted, she looked around at the room. It was full of different herbs and medicines that she had only seen at Jinenji and Kaede's hut. There was no one else in the room but her.

She very slowly got up and swung her legs over the bed. Every muscle ached, but she felt this pull to go towards the entrance of the place she was in. _"Where am I?" thought Kagome_. She tried to be as quiet as possible just in case she was in enemy territory like Naraku's palace.

She made her way to what she thought was the front of the big house. There she saw, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. She was too preoccupied looking at them to notice her other friends. Inuyasha seemed to be losing, which scared Kagome quite a bit.

She ran as fast as her wound would let her and into the fight. She did not care about herself at the moment. All she knew was that she had to get to Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not see her as she approached the fight, but Sesshomaru had sensed her which caused him to become distracted which left an opening for Inuyasha. Inuyasha struck Sesshomaru's shoulder and Sesshomaru leaped away.

"_Curse that wench for messing with my concentration. Now this Sesshomaru has been wounded. She will pay for this once her own wound heals," thought Sesshomaru._ Even though he was annoyed with her, he also was happy that she was finally awake. It took Inuyasha a few moments to notice that Kagome was there. As soon as he realized this, he ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Kagome. We thought we lost you," said Inuyasha. About two seconds into the hug, Kagome screamed out in pain from her stomach wound. Inuyasha was very confused as he stepped back. He was genuinely worried that he hut her.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome lifted up her shirt to show him the bandages.

"I barely remember, but I think I saved Rin from some demons and they got in a shot while I was contemplating the situation. I don't remember anything after that," said Kagome with a pained expression on her face. Inuyasha looked very distressed and angry. He was so frustrated with himself for not protecting her when she needed it most. He failed in his duties as the alpha male of the group.

"Kagome. I am so sorry I was not there to protect you," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then stood up.

"That's right, half breed. I was there. I have now taken this wench into my pack. She is now my responsibility," said Sesshomaru.

"Over my dead body Sesshomaru. I'll never let you take her!" yelled Inuyasha. Then it started all over again only this time Kagome was thinking while they were fighting. She thought it through and came to the conclusion that she was going to be living here from now on, and she was not happy about it.

Author's note:

Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I gave up like an hour of sleep so I could write this thing for you guys so fast . Anyway, I have a lab exam in Bio tomorrow, so I need some sleep.

Peace and Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm getting better with the updating now that things are sort of cooling down now. It has been a very hard year, and I am looking forward to the break. Btw, I am going to become a beta after this chapter is posted, so if any of you need one, I would be happy to do it. Anyway, on with the show.

Last chapter:

_"Kagome. I am so sorry I was not there to protect you," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then stood up._

_"That's right, half breed. I was there. I have now taken this wench into my pack. She is now my responsibility," said Sesshomaru._

_"Over my dead body Sesshomaru. I'll never let you take her!" yelled Inuyasha. Then it started all over again only this time Kagome was thinking while they were fighting. She thought it through and came to the conclusion that she was going to be living here from now on, and she was not happy about it._

How dare they dictate where she was going to live and who she was going to be with? She was her own person, not a prize to be won. At this point, she was livid and wanted to end this little fight now. She walked slowly towards the brothers and ignored the pain in her stomach. She then summoned some of her miko powers and gave the boys a small zap. Not enough to kill them of course. She had learned a little bit more about miko powers from Kaede and had trained whenever she had the free time.

"Kagome, what was that fo-?" stopped Inuyasha. Once he saw how mad she was, he was terrified. He knew this meant a world of hurt for him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly and took a big breath."Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…"

At this point, Inuyasha was five foot under and unable to move. Sango and Miroku watched amused while Sesshomaru was snickering. At least he was until Kagome looked toward him. He had never seen her that mad before. For once, he might actually be intimidated by a mere human, although it did not help that she had the powers of purification.

"How dare you? I am my own person. You do not have the authority to keep me here against my will!" yelled Kagome. By this point, Sarah had come out to see what all the ruckus was. She was surprised to see the lord actually a little afraid of a human. When she heard that last statement, she rushed in to defend her lord.

"Miss Kagome. Perhaps you should not be so harsh to milord. He did save you," stated Sarah.

Kagome then shut up and shock registered on her face. She had not known that the lord had saved her. She just thought that someone else had taken her to the palace like a random servant. She also had not ever seen Sarah, so at the same time she was skeptical to her claim.

"How do I know that you are not telling me a lie? I don't know you," stated Kagome.

"I was the one that tended to you. I can tell you where your wound is and everything that happened since milord took you into the castle," stated Sarah. Due to Kagome's nature, she felt compelled to trust her. She sensed she was a good person even though she was a demon.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, but you better tell me the whole story," said Kagome. Sarah let out a sigh of relief and turned to her lord. He gave her a curt nod and looked towards Kagome. She seemed to have calmed down thanks to Sarah. Sarah then walked over to Sesshomaru to assess the damage he took during his fight. Kagome also walked over to Sesshomaru and looked him straight in the eye.

"I will only trust you and show you my gratitude once I hear the full story," said Kagome. Sesshomaru was very angry at her lack of manners and not knowing her place, but since he had tasted just a little bit of her power, he decided to yield to her wishes. He nodded to her and stood up.

"You may speak with your friends for a small amount of time, but then you must come inside," ordered Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded then ran over to her friends. She just took a little glance at Inuyasha, who was still unconscious in his hole, then ran over to her other friends.

"It is so great to see you guys!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged Sango. "How long did it take you to get here?"

"Only a few days," said Miroku. He then enveloped her into a hug. "We would travel as long as we could to find you." Kagome smiled in the embrace until she felt a wandering hand on her backside. She then brought her hand around and smacked him straight on the face. Everyone just shook their heads and then Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. He was so happy to see her again.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo. He nuzzled under her chin and she just smiled and closed her eyes. It was good for them to be together again even if it only felt like a day to her. In actuality, she was out for almost a week.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"_That wench will have to pay somehow. She cannot talk to me like that and get away with it. She will pay but only after I inform her of these past events,"_ thought Sesshomaru as he walked along the corridor. Sarah insisted that he go to the medical wing so she could assess him, but he just walked on. She just decided to follow him. He was not getting away from her without her checking him out. He walked into his study and sat down at his desk. As remarkable as this wench was, she was very tiring. He may not look it, but he was exhausted. He really did not have to energy to fight with Sarah, so he let her do her check up. She looked around and found his wounds already healed. This was the reason why the medical wing was generally pretty empty. It was only busy when Sesshomaru's troops came back from a very difficult mission.

"Alright, milord. You have a full bill of health. I will leave you to your work. Is there anything else you require of me?" asked Sarah.

"Yes Sarah. I need you to collect the wench and bring her inside. You are to tell her your version of the events past and inform her of her duties to look over Rin," ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes, milord," said Sarah while bowing. She walked out of the building and walked towards Kagome and her friends.

"Miss Kagome. Milord wishes you to tell your friends goodbye, so I can inform you of what happened while you were unconscious in private," said Sarah. Kagome's smile disappeared, but she did what she was told. She told her friends to stay in the area, so they could visit the next day. She then followed Sarah inside, but first looked into Inuyasha's hole. She expected him to still be unconscious, but he just woke up and he was not happy to see her.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome jumped and ran inside the castle to get away from him because she knew he was going to come after her. Sarah just laughed and ran inside as well.

Since the last time that Kagome walked through the castle she had the sole goal of getting outside, she did not get the opportunity to admire the corridors and rooms. The corridors had red carpets running all along the hallway. They also had different statues of dog demons throughout the corridor. Each one had a nameplate and the most amazing part was that they were actually painted. Most of them were white with red mixed in, but some even had some blue and green. The last one they passed looked amazing and Kagome couldn't help but admire it. Sarah stood beside her and smiled.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru," stated Sarah. Kagome stared openmouthed and looked at Sarah. She had to admit that he looked very majestic and beautiful in his demon form. She would even go as far as to admit he looked pretty good in human form, but that thought was quickly pushed away because she was still supposed to be mad at him.

The two of them walked along until they got to one of the rooms practically on the other side of the castle. Kagome didn't think she would ever figure out how to get around. Sarah led her in the room and once again, Kagome was shocked. This room was as big as her whole house. It was bright blue with a four poster bed in the corner of the room. The sheets were a shade of sky blue while all the drapes in the room were a navy blue. She also noticed a dresser and a fireplace as well as other assorted items. There was also a balcony overlooking the forest and beyond.

"Do you like this room?" asked Sarah. Kagome could only nod dumbly.

"Well, it's yours. Milord requested you be put in this room especially. Little miss Rin is in the room next to yours," stated Sarah. Kagome walked into the room and the first thing she did was jump onto the bed and move around on the covers.

"_I can't believe Sesshomaru would give me a room like this. This is incredible. Maybe he is not as bad as he seems," thought Kagome._ Then, a light bulb lit up.

"Okay. What's the catch?" asked Kagome. "Why did Sesshomaru give me this room and why is he housing me in the first place?" Sarah paused for a second before speaking. She had already seen how bad Kagome's temper could be.

"He wishes you to look after Rin as your ward. That is your sole responsibility," said Sarah. Kagome thought this over and decided it was fair enough, but she still wanted answers.

"Okay, but I want to know what happened to be after I blacked out," said Kagome.

"In due time, Miss Kagome. Good things come to those who wait," said Sarah.

AN: Well I thought this was a pretty good chapter. Btw, Naraku is not gone yet. He just might play a part in the story later (wink, wink) Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again since finals are right around the corner, but I'll try my best. Reviews please!


End file.
